


My Way or the Highway

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Homophobia, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Modern Day day of Zuko and Sokka’s wedding. Uninvited guest says no wedding today!Theme 3 for Whumptober: My Way or the HighwayPrompts were manhandled, forced to knees, and held at gunpoint.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Whumptober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 23
Kudos: 166





	My Way or the Highway

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I thought of previously and figured it went with the prompts of the theme and said why not? This was going to be happier ending but as I wrote I went full angst and was like nope! No happiness today!!
> 
> I was going to post on Saturday as well but I went hiking and was too tired to do anything else.
> 
> Oh warning for homophobia. Little bit in there.

Zuko could say he finally felt happy. He found a family that cares about him, even if it wasn’t all by blood. He found the love of his life and his best friend. He was getting married to said love of his life.

Zuko was more than happy, he was ecstatic!

He was also running late. Very late if his phone was correct. (It was.) Zuko at least scheduled extra time to travel across town just in case. (Not that Zuko was normally late because he wasn’t! No he wasn’t Uncle!)

Taking a quick look at himself and around, he made sure he had everything he needed. He was dressed (in a gorgeous navy blue suit-thank you Katara for the help!), had his wallet and phone (send a message as soon as he’s in car), and he was good. Katara was holding onto the rings (he was responsible-he was!-but he knew Katara would guard the rings with her life and he was in such a panic mess he was sure he was going to forget them) so there was nothing else he needed until after the wedding.

Once in the back seat of the rented car (not a limo because that was too much...everything) he sent a quick message to Katara.  _ On way. I may run a little late. Tell Sokka to go ahead and start. I’ll be there shortly! :) _

He could have messaged Sokka himself. He knew if he did, Sokka would just panic and ask a million questions and think the worst. Katara could handle the situation (and her brother).

_ It wouldn’t be you if you weren’t late. Sokka is running late as well. I told him if he didn’t spend all that time in the mirror, he’d be fine. _

Zuko smiled at the message. Between Sokka fussing over his looks and Zuko’s anxiety, they were perpetually late. Katara might get on their case but she loved both of them.

He closed his eyes to rest a bit. The past few days (years really) were stressful which made it difficult to sleep. Since Zuko wasn’t driving, he might as well take advantage of the situation and rest. (A man needs his rest.)

It was almost an hour later when Zuko opened his eyes. He hadn’t realized he dozed off until he looked at his phone and noticed the time. He should have been at the church by now! 

“Is that the right time?!” Zuko exclaimed. 

“Sorry Sir. We ran into a bit of traffic.” The driver apologized.

Zuko planned for some traffic but not this much. There must have been an accident or something. He took in his surroundings and saw he was a few blocks from the church. Maybe ten minutes away. Not too bad.

_I’m almost there! A couple blocks away. Ran into bad traffic._ Zuko sent the message to Katara, hoping none of them (Sokka) would be stressing out.

He kept his phone open to the messages to see when Katara saw and replied to his message. He didn’t notice when the car stopped two blocks away or the doors had been unlocked. He didn’t register the door had opened until a gun was held against his head.

~~~~

Katara stood next to her brother at the alter. She did her best to make sure he was calm when her phone buzzed. Of course Zuko ended up in traffic. Just his luck. “Don’t worry Sokka. Your man ran into traffic but should be here in a few minutes.”

“Worry? Why would I worry? I’m not worried!”

Katara rolled her eyes as she typed a quick response. Before she could hit send, her phone buzzed with a call from Zuko. “Zuko I was-“ She stopped when she heard voices in the background. Zuko didn’t call to talk. He called for her to listen.

_ “Get out of the car Zuko!” _

_ “What are you doing here? How do you even know about today?” _

_“Get out of the car Zuko. I won’t repeat myself.”_

_ “Are you going to kill me if I don’t? You have the gun in your hand. It’s pointed at my head. Why don’t you use it?” _

As much as Katara wanted to yell at Zuko to stop talking, she knew he did it for a reason. Zuko had a gun to his head and she needed to know that. She needed to know the situation. She needed to know it was Zuko’s father who held the gun.

Katara could see her brother questioning what was going on but she didn’t have time for him. She looked for her father. Her father, the Captain, who could get police and ambulance there quickly. Her father who was sitting next to Bato, who has a Lieutenant, and surrounded by cops.

She moved towards her father, still holding the phone to her ear, and ignored everything else around here. She said nothing as she pulled her fathers arm and glanced at the door. She looked at Bato and gave him the same look. Something must have clicked as they both stood and followed behind her. A glance back and she saw a few other cops behind as well.

She waited until they were in the lobby, away from prying ears, to speak. “Dad, it’s Zuko. His father is there with a gun to his head. Call your department for help and call for an ambulance.”

Hakoda nodded and got right on it. She hoped the ambulance was a precaution and not needed but she doubted it. She knew how horrible Ozai was. For now, she had to focus back on the call. Zuko’s life was in danger. If she didn’t get there soon enough, he would die.

_ “You were always such a disappointment. A waste of space. I should have killed you a long time ago. It would have saved the embarrassment of having you as a son, marrying a man!” _

_ “There is nothing wrong with me. There is nothing wrong with Sokka. He’s the best person I know. Nothing you say or do will change my mind.” _

Katara wanted to hug Zuko. He stood up to his father. It took so long for Zuko to come to terms with who he was and that his father was wrong in so many ways, that Zuko didn’t deserve how he was treated.

Unfortunately it sounded like that caused trouble for Zuko. Katara could hear the rustling of clothes. She could hear Zuko being punched and his cries from pain. She could hear a body hitting a car. Zuko needed help. She started running in hopes of getting to him sooner.

_ “You will walk away from your delusions. You will come with me and never see that boy.” _

_ “Or what? You’ll kill me?” He laughed. “You’ve threatened that before. I don’t care. He makes me happy and I choose him.” _

_ “I won’t kill you. I’ll kill the boy. I’ll make you watch as I put a bullet in his brain.” _

_ “Don’t you dare hurt him!” _

_ “Then you’ll come with me. I’ll take you where you’ll never see him again.” _

_ “By doing that, you’re hurting him. I can’t let you do that.” _

_ “I’ll make you see reason.” _

Katara could see Zuko in front of her, half a block away. She could see Ozai hold the gun at Zuko. Over the phone she heard the gunshot echo. “Zuko!” She screamed his name as the gunshots continued. She could see Zuko fall to the ground, blood surrounding him. She had to get to him!

Katara didn’t pay attention to anything but Zuko. She didn’t notice if Ozai still had his gun or if her father stopped Ozai. She only saw Zuko, her patient. She had to stop the blood. There were too many holes. What if she couldn’t stop it?

“Zuko, it’s okay. I’m here. You’ll be okay.”

“You’re lying Katara.” He placed a bloodied hand over hers, stopping her from working. “I want to see Sokka. Please.”

She shook her head as tears fell down her face. Medically, it would be near impossible to survive. They were too far away from the hospital, there were too many holes, too much blood, and she couldn’t stop any of it. “You’ll be fine. My dad already called for an ambulance. You-“

“Katara. Please.” It was taking longer for him to breathe. It wasn’t good and she didn’t want to admit it.

“He’ll be here soon.” Hakoda knelt next to Katara. “Bato went back and got him. Just...just hold on till then son.”

Zuko nodded. “I... I can do that...”

Katara glared at her father. Hakoda was ready to give up, had been ready to give up and she was trying to save him. “Dad...”

“Katara, you can do what you can for him but you know. The same thing I knew when you said Ozai was here. It’s why Bato went to get Sokka. He wants to say goodbye.”

“No! He can’t! He can’t because he’s not leaving.” She didn’t understand why everyone seemed to think Zuko was dead already. He was going to live. She would make sure of it.

No one said anything more as she worked and they waited for Sokka.

“Zuko!” Katara looked up to see her brother running towards them. “Zuko I’m here! I’m here!” He knelt down on the opposite side of Zuko.

“Sokka.” Zuko smiled. “You... look beautiful.”

“Of course I do. I dress to impress.” Sokka smiled but Katara could see the tears in his eyes, the heartbreak he was hiding. “You look amazing. I told you you look good in blue.”

“I don’t... I don’t think... I’m gonna make... the wedding.”

“It’s okay babe. We’re already married in my mind.”

It was then Katara realized no matter how much she tried or hoped or wished, Zuko was never going to make it his wedding. There were too many bullets. Too close to veins. Too much blood spilt. There was no reason he made it this long except to say goodbye. She could tell everyone knew this. She could see how much her brother smiled for Zuko even though he was broken.

“I love you. You... you know that... right? I love you.”

“Of course I do. I love you more though.” 

Zuko nodded slowly. He smiled and placed his hand over Sokka. Katara kept her eyes focused on the wrist she held in her hands. The pulse was slowing down. She’d seen death many times before but seeing it now was too much. She focused on Zuko’s pulse so she wouldn’t have to see the light fade.

It turned out she didn’t have to feel his pulse. Sokka let out a scream as the pulse stopped. He grabbed a hold of Zuko and screamed and cried.

“It’s not right! It’s not fair!” Sokka repeated.

“I’m sorry son.” Hakoda wrapped his arms around Sokka. Katara soon followed. The three of them were a bloody, crying mess. None of them seemed to mind.

Later, Katara would tell Sokka what she heard on the phone call. Later, she would tell Sokka how brave Zuko was. Later, she would tell him how much Zuko changed because of her brother.

Right now, she would hold her brother as he cried. Right now, she would try to pick up the broken pieces. 


End file.
